Tactician
by Magnum L.Hawk
Summary: Some say death is the end. But for some, death is merely the beginning. After defeating a Mad King, The Conqueror of Valm and the Fell Dragon. Robin never expected the next stage in his life, to involve looking after possibly the most hyperactive ninja in existence.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo." = Normal speaking.

"What do you want?" = Godlike/Demonic being speaking.

"I wonder what this is for?" = Thought's.

Prologue: Death is only the Beginning.

* * *

"D-DAMN YOU!" Those words seemed to echo out across the back of the large dragon, as a white haired man wearing a black cloak fell to his knees, a purple aura surrounding him.

"My name is Robin." A fellow white haired individual, one that was practically identical to the hunched over one stared at his kneeling counterpart, a Sword held tightly in his hands, the blade was in a strange zig-zag like shape, almost like a lightning bolt. "Many know me as the genius Tactician of the Shepherds. A group led by Ylisse's current Exalt, Chrom." His eyes remained focused on his doppelganger. "And that... Is what I could have become. The vessel of the Fell Dragon, Grima."

A strange silence seemed to have been cast over the battlefield that was Grima's true body. The servants of the beast and the members of the Shepherds, while still locked in combat, none of those confrontations seemed to reach the tactician's ears as he watched his look a like raise a hand towards him, while attempting to stand back up.

"...R-RETURN TO ME..." The beings words were coming out slowly, it seemed to finally be on it's last legs after the fierce battle. "COME...WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..." Robin scoffed at such words as he began to march towards the being.

"R-Robin? What are you-" the words of the man he viewed as his best friend, Chrom. Fell on deaf ears as he continued walking to the double.

"WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The being seemed to sense his intent, as fear began to fill it's words. Robin let off a small chuckle at that, to think a beast like this could feel fear.

Naga's words came to mind as he continued his march, "once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive, but return to his slumber..." That option had been the more appealing one to Chrom, not that Robin could blame him based on what would happen should the second option be taken. "If Robin strikes in Chrom's stead, both his life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the Fell Dragon be destroyed for good and all. The final decision is yours." Hearing those words, Robin had made his choice.

"You should already know what I'm doing, Grima." The dragon's vessel struggled to take a step back, perhaps in fear, Robin felt no pity for it however, not after everything the beast had done. "For once," he took a slight pause in his steps, now standing only a few feet away from his counterpart. "I'm glad you and I are the same." His expression remained completely serious as he griped his blade even tighter. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..." With that said he resumed his march towards the double.

"...YOU WOULD...N-NOT DARE!" The infernal beast continued trying to stumble away from it's would be vessel, possibly hoping that one of it's servants could save it, but no such salvation would be granted.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable..." Robin finally made a complete stop, now standing right next to his look a like. "In some way, I-we, share the blame." None could blame him for thinking that, after all, if Lucina and the children hadn't come back in time then he'd probably be Grima's vessel right now. "It's only right," he reared back the Levin Sword, "that we meet our end together!" He shouted loud enough that even the heaven's would hear him as he rammed the Levin Sword forward, the blade penetrated the doppelganger's abdomen, blood oozing out from the wound.

"NNGH...AUUUUGGGGGG, N...NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU!" The Levin Sword was soon purged from the vessels flesh, the dragon's true body roaring in pain along with the body it inhabited. "T-THIS...CAN'T BE...THE END?!" The body stepped back as it began to fade, it's purple aura surrounding it in a vain attempt to protect it. "D-DAMN YOU...ROBIIIIINNNN!" It's screams ended as it's body faded in a burst of purple, the aura flowing away into the wind.

Slowly, the same thing started to occur to Robin as his body began to fade as well. Footsteps echoed off the now falling body of the Fell Dragon. Robin turned to see that his trusted friend and comrade, Chrom, was dashing towards him.

"Robin? No!" The bluenette cried out, his white cape flowing outwards in the wind. The Exalt halted as he now stood next to his trusted friend and tactician. His sole question didn't even need to be spoken as it was written all over his face. "Why?"

"Chrom." Robin started, a stern expression filling his features. "You and I both know that this was the best way to go about it."

"But Robin, your..." Chrom seemed to lose the words on his tongue as he stared at Robin's slowly fading form.

"Chrom. I know. I'm sure you would of rather this ended with no lives lost. But...we couldn't be certain that the next generation that had to deal with Grima would of been able to handle it when it reawakened. Even so, thousands would lose their lives again regardless. In a way, I'm giving my life in order to ensure the safety of the future." His trusty blade fell to the ground as Robin could no longer muster the strength to continue holding it. "I-it seems my time is growing short."

"N-no! You can't die Robin!" Chrom cried out as he grabbed a hold of Robin's shoulder.

"Chrom!" A voice cried out from further down the descending body of Grima. "We can't stay any longer, we have to go!"

Chrom glanced in the other direction before turning back to Robin, perhaps trying to make a decision. "Chrom, don't worry." The bluenette broke out of his thought's, turning his full attention to Robin. "Go, you can't die here as well, Ylisse needs it's Exalt. Just do me one last favour." Robin realised it was getting a bit harder to speak as he guessed that his time was almost up.

"Anything, just name it." He let a smile grace his lips at that remark, same old Chrom.

"Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them...and Chrom...thank you, for everything." With his piece said, Robin fell to the ground, and allowed himself to fall to unconsciousness, the last things he heard were Chrom footsteps and the words, of course. "May we meet again, in a better life..." Were his last thought's.

Those were the last moments Robin spent before dying.

But this, would not be the end of the Tactician's journey.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something!" Memories filled his mind as he felt nothing but an eternal coldness.

"What do you purpose we do?" He smiled at the words, reminded of the time he first met Chrom and Lissa in that field, that had truly been one of the best moments of his life.

More began to play throughout his thoughts. Battling to protect Southtown with Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick. Battling against the masked man that dubbed them self as Marth in Arena Ferox. Emmeryn's death at Plegia's Castle Courtyard. The final confrontation with Gangrel at the Border Wastes. Chrom's wedding with Sumia after the war with Gangrel ended. Meeting Lucina at the Carrion Isle. The final fight against Walhart at Valm Castle. Learning of his heritage before Lucina confronted him with her judgement. Slaying Validar at the Dragon's Table and finally, the final battle with Grima.

So many accomplishments and memorable moments, but despite them, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret at the fact that he'd never truly given himself any time to be happy during any of it. Many of his friends and comrades had wedded with others within the Shepherds and had eventually forged families during the wars. Even encountering their children from the destroyed future.

Robin hadn't however, he'd been to focused on the wars to really ever consider marriage. He pondered what a child of his might of been like as he just continued surfing through his thought's.

That seemed to be all he was able to do after all. While he hadn't expected death to be a pleasant thing, he hadn't expected it to be this...boring.

"ARE YOU FINISHED NAPPING YET?" His thought's instantly vanished as Robin's eyes snapped open in fright. That booming voice, it couldn't be...

His first sights were of the dark void that seemed to be his current location, a sight that reminded him of the void that Grima had placed him in when the dragon had attempted to forcibly take control of his body. Such a sight was not pleasing. "No...does this mean I...failed?"

"FINALLY AWAKE I SEE." His head twisted towards the voice, instantly spotting the doppelganger body that held Grima, standing there as if the entire final battle had never happened. At first, Robin took this as confirmation to his thought's, causing him to want to rush up and attempt to punch the double. Until he noticed the giant skeletal body of the Fell Dragon. Grima seemed to notice his observations, as the being scoffed. "BRAVO, BRAVO. YOU DID IT. YOU'VE KILLED US BOTH, FOOL."

The beasts insult meant nothing to him as Robin took another glance around the area in the hopes of finding something that he hadn't seen before, only to be met with nothing. Deciding that he didn't truly have another option, he turned his focus towards his look a like. "Where are we?"

The vessel body shrugged as it laid back against it's true bodies skeletal head. "SOME FORM OF LIMBO I SUPPOSE." Robin gave the being a confused look that only seemed to only irritate it. "ARE YOU DENSE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE SMART?" He refused to acknowledge the insult, and only continued giving his confused expression. "FINE, LIMBO, AS IN AN UNCERTAIN PERIOD OF AWAITING A DECISION OR RESOLUTION. WERE BASICALLY WAITING FOR JUDGEMENT FROM THAT DIVINE B$$$H YOU HUMANS TREAT AS A GODDESS." Robin only nodded at the Fell Dragon's answer, while his response did raise further questions in the Tactician's mind, he didn't want to speak to the beast any more then he had to. Robin decided to take a seat and simply await whatever awaited him now, but he couldn't really stop himself from feeling bored during this, if only he had a book or something.

Time passed with nothing truly occurring, as the two white heads remained there in silence. Eventually, a bright light began to fill the void. Temporarily blinding Robin while Grima's inhabited body simply stood up from it's place on it's skeletal head.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, NAGA."

The light began to fade from the void, allowing Robin to regain his vision as he stared at the Divine Dragon known as Naga in her human form, her flowing green hair reached near her rear with her pointed Manakete ears sticking out of it, while her attire consisted of a white and pink dress with a flowing piece of cloth that reminded Robin of the cloth that Olivia would use during her dances, around her arms. The final piece of her attire worth noting was a golden headpiece that somewhat reminded him of the one Nowi wore on her forehead. She seemed to be cloaked in a strange blue light, almost giving her a somewhat ethereal look which he didn't really see the point in if this was something akin to the afterlife.

"I apologise for keeping you both waiting." She glanced towards both of the white haired individuals, Grima snarled in response, seemingly wanting this all to be over with, while Robin simply stood there not truly knowing how to respond. Standing before him were the closet two beings to gods that he'd ever known of, it wasn't every day that you had to stand before such creatures. While not truly knowing what to do, he decided the best option was to ask a question.

"So...What happens now?" He asked simply, he felt slightly disgraceful for addressing someone like Naga in such a way.

"OH YES, OH MIGHTY GODDESS! WHAT DOES HAPPEN NOW? GOING TO SEND US TO THE AFTERLIFE I ASSUME, CORRECT?" Grima's tone was filled with sarcasm, something Robin couldn't stand, even if he hadn't asked his question in the most respectful of manners, that didn't mean Grima could freely run his mouth like that with his appearance. He was about to show his counterpart his disdain for such words until Naga began to speak again.

"I would rather not see you both come to blows. Normally, nothing like this would occur." That caused both Robin and Grima to glance towards Naga in confusion. "You are both most likely pondering what my meaning is from those words. I have a request for you, Tactician. Or would you prefer I address you by name?"

Robin had to take a moment to think, he found it rather strange that someone like Naga would care about what someone wanted to be called. "E-Either is fine, Lady Naga."

"SUCK UP." He held back to urge to hit his counterpart once again, now was not the time for Robin to lose his cool.

"Robin it is then. Now, onto the matter at hand. Robin, there is a world in dire need." Those words brought the confusion right back to Robin's face as he pondered why Naga would be telling him something like this. "It is a world that is very different from the one you hail from, but if it were to be destroyed, it could threaten many others, including the land of which you hail from. Normally such an occurrence shouldn't happen in this world, but something has distorted the flow of time in this world." Robin faced became filled with fear at that remark, if that were to happen then did that mean everything he did would of been for nothing? Naga proceeded to conjure up some kind of orb that displayed a young blonde boy wearing a white shirt and short black pants with the most noticeable part of his appearance being the six whisker like marks on his face. "This boy is known as Naruto Uzumaki, and he is meant to eventually become his world's saviour. But because of whatever has distorted this worlds history, his chances of succeeding have lowered drastically."

Robin slowly took in all the information, but one question remained on his mind. "Naga...I can understand what you're saying but...what do you want me to do?"

Naga face remained expressionless as she continued what she wished to say. "I ask that you, Robin, go into this world and ensure that it is still saved and isn't destroyed." Robin stared in disbelief, Naga wanted him to do that? But then it started making sense to him, he was the one that had ensured that Grima's desolate future hadn't come true, so it sorta made sense to him of why Naga would make such a request of thought's were interrupted when Naga spoke once again. "So, Robin. Will you do it?"

With a quick nod of the head, Robin gave his answer. "Yes, Naga. I'll do it, I'll make sure that this world you speak of isn't destroyed!"

"I am glad to hear it. But before anything else can occur now, Grima." She turned her head to the other white haired male that had been notably silent throughout the conversation. The two dragons in human bodies now staring each other down until one finally spoke.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A child's birthday was meant to be one of the best day's of their lives.

This was not the case for six year old Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan since birth.

What didn't help matters for him was the fact that most of the people in his village seemed to despise him. Hell, they seemed to hate him even more on his birthday.

A birthday that coincidentally was the exact same day that the village held a festival in honour of the death of the Kyuubi. October Tenth.

Normally Naruto didn't go out during the Kyuubi festival, partly because of the fact that one of the only people that seemed to care about him always told him that it was a bad idea, but something had urged him to go out just this once.

He really wished he hadn't listened to that urge. Because now he was stuck in an alleyway with two very angry drunken civilians staring down at him holding broken bottles.

"Lookie at what we found." One of them said as they stumbled towards the child. "The little Kyuubi brat."

"How about we finish the Yondaime's job for him then?" They both laughed at that as they got closer and closer to the small child.

"P-Please don't! I haven't done anything, please don't hurt!" The blonde child cried out, but his plea was met with only laughter.

"Haven't done anything? BAHAHAHA!" They continued moving towards the child, their laughter frighten him even more as he tried his hardest to move away from the approaching adults. But it was to no avail due to the wall his back was now pressed against.

"Scum."

Suddenly, a bright flash of light zapped through the alley, as bolts of electric energy coursed through them, causing them both to fall to the ground, dead.

"Worse then Brigands."

Naruto glanced to the entrance of the alleyway slightly in fear, allowing him to get a look at the cloaked figure now standing there as rain began to fall. The mans face was completely obscured due to the cloaks hood, Naruto couldn't truly make out much of the cloaks colours other the golden outlines due to the darkness.

The man began walking towards the young blonde child, Naruto took this as a bad thing as he once again tried to climb up the alley wall to no avail.

"It's alright." The man halted right next to him and knelt down next to the boy who simply looked at the mysterious individual in slight fear due to not knowing his intentions. The man removed the hood from his head, allowing Naruto to see his white hair that seemed to have strange purple highlights within it. The mans expression was almost completely calm with a small smile on his face as Naruto stared at his brown eyes.

"W-who are you?" The boy questioned as the rain seemed to start fading.

The mans smile seemed to grow as he outstretched his hand. "My name is Robin. I'm a travelling Tactician, what's your name?" He asked with a voice filled with sincerity that Naruto hadn't truly heard anyone speak to him with.

"I-I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The boy paused briefly until realising that the man had also said what his occupation was (although Naruto didn't actually know what the word occupation meant.) and decided that he should state his own. "And I'm gonna be the Hokage, Dattebayo!"

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, a sudden group of masked men wearing armour befitting an assassin in Robin's eyes appeared within the alleyway, holding out small knife like weapons.

"Halt! Whoever you are, were taking you to the Hokage!"

Robin stood up slowly as he stared at the masked individuals, it seems he'd already caused himself a problem.

* * *

Authour's Notes.

And thus, we have the remake for Konoha's Orange Tactician. If you want my reasoning for remaking the story then send a PM or something I guess.

Few quick things to note in terms of changes to the original story. 1st is Robin's no longer married to anyone while in the original I had him wedded to Cordelia. There is a reason for this and if you're desperate enough for an answer, I'll give it to you. 2nd, instead of having something else represent god, I'm simply using Naga, reason? Simply put, using some other being that represented seemed rather, pointless? I am aware that Naga isn't actually meant to be a God, but for the purposes of this story, she basically is kinda godlike. 3rd, oh I bet so many of you are wondering what the hell the plan for Grima is, I'm saying nothing in regards to that here. So you'll all just have to wait and see I guess.

I'm sorry to anyone that's unhappy about this decision, and I do not blame you for any discontent you hold towards me for doing this.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed, if you didn't then...sorry I guess? Any feedback on what could be improved upon is welcome. If anyone has any questions, feel free to throw them my way I guess.

Until next time I guess, have a nice day/night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo" = Normal speaking.

"What do you want?" = Demonic/Godlike being speaking.

"Wonder what this is?" = Thoughts/Flashbacks.

Chapter 1: Second Life.

* * *

"Robin, if I see someone hurt or in need. I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?"

"I think you're starting to rub off on me, Chrom." Robin would of smirked at such a thought had he not been in his current predicament.

After all, regardless of the circumstances. Killing two men while being in an unknown location wasn't exactly the greatest way to start a second life.

He continued staring down the masked individuals that were covering any possible exits. Robin had been able to spot five of them within the time that they'd arrived, one at the entrance to the alley and four others on the surrounding rooftops, if things came to blows then he'd surely be at a disadvantage, and based off their assassin like appearance, they would most likely be able to close any distance he'd attempt to make in an instant. So fighting clearly wasn't an option.

Then there was that title they had mentioned, first the boy he'd rescued had spoken it, now these men had referred to it. What exactly was a Hokage? Judging by the way these men had spoken the title, perhaps this Hokage person was their leader?

If that were the case, then a meeting with the person in question could potentially be either a good or bad thing depending on what the person was like. Could he risk a meeting with them?

He weighed his options very carefully at this point, if the masked men were some kind of peace keeping force, then they were logically taking him in for questioning or to outright imprison him and were simply taking him to there leader to report it. He couldn't let the latter happen, but the former still had issues.

Robin gritted his teeth, he didn't really have any solid cards to play at this point. His complete lack of knowledge of what these people were capable of and not being familiar with the terrain were two of the main reasons but...

The increasing darkness didn't help either, why couldn't they have been closer to a more well lit area?

And thus, with no sure fire solution to his predicament, Robin did what he thought was the most sensible thing to do in this situation. He slowly rose his hands up and placed them behind his head, in an attempt to show he wasn't a threat.

That seemed to work, despite the fact that the masked individuals still seemed to be completely ready encase of a fight, one appeared behind him and scooped up the blonde child that he'd rescued.

A child that seemed to somehow be asleep now...Wait what?

Robin had to do a quick double take as he had only just realised that the boy, that was very widely awake before the masked people had shown up.

"We placed him under a small Genjutsu." Robin turned his head towards one of the masked people, that was now standing right next to him, the one at the alley entrance that he'd seen originally remained there, so this one must of been one of the ones on the rooftops. Being right next to them allowed Robin to actually make out some of their appearance, they wore a mask just like the others surrounding the area, the closer proximity allowed him to make out some kind of markings on the mask, but the darkness prevented him from being able to tell if they resembled anything. He noted that they seemed to have long hair, reaching to around her mid-back from what he could tell, her hair seemed to blend in fairly well with the darkness however, preventing him from telling it's colour. The same could be said of her clothing, but it seemed to be some form of armoured vest. The main thing that Robin noted however, was the sheathed blade at the persons back.

His examination of what he could make out of the persons appearance finished, he took notice of something they'd said. "Gen...jutsu?" What did that mean?

The person beside him seemed to sense his confusion as he noticed them turn their head towards him. "Yes, a simple one, just to ensure he didn't get in the way should things go south." It was at that point that Robin noted the feminine sound to the persons voice, which while giving him a hint as to the individuals gender, didn't give him a true answer to that question. "Now then," the masked person spoke once again, Robin listening intently. "If you would kindly come with us to the Hokage to answer some questions, we may ignore your...actions." She seemed to motion to the two dead men laying at their feet.

Robin took a moment to gather his thought's, so it seemed his assumption of being brought in for questioning had been correct, now he only needed to get through said questioning and he may, keyword being may, be let go.

A small hint of purple seemed to float along the wind around Robin, barely noticeable in the dark alleyway, that Robin dusted away in almost an instant.

"No." He faced the masked person that had been speaking to him, giving a small nod before replying to her statement. "Of course, just lead the way." The assumed female nodded as three of the masked individuals that he'd noticed jumped away in blurs of speed, while the one that had scooped up Naruto stood next to the long haired member of this small force. They began walking out of the alley, Robin slowly following behind them. A final set of words lingering in his mind.

"HMPH. YOU'RE NO FUN."

* * *

"I wish to place you within Robin's body so that he may use your powers within this other world, Grima." Robin and Grima stared directly at Naga for what seemed like a full hour with both of them having smiler looks of disdain on their faces.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Robin never thought he'd be willing to agree with Grima words until now as his counterpart finally broke the silence. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'D ALLOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" He honestly found it somewhat strange that Naga seemed completely passive in the face of all Grima's anger.

"I had expected such an answer." Robin watched on in confusion, if she expected Grima to react this way, then why did she ask in the first place? "But if you do not comply, then this will have been for nothing, Grima."

"AND I'M MEANT TO CARE WHY EXACTLY? I'VE NOTHING TO GAIN FROM THIS!" Grima continued to snarl with anger after he finished speaking, clearly displeased with all this. "BEING PLACED INSIDE, WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE MY VESSEL AND THEN FORCED TO ALLOW HIM TO USE MY POWER?! WHERE DID YOU PULL THAT LUNATIC IDEA OUT OF NAGA? THE LOONY BIN?!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to somewhat agree with Grima on this one, Lady Naga. I'll still do what you've requested of me, but I refuse to have Grima within me!" He'd fought hard enough to prevent the monster from inhabiting him in the first place, how did Naga expect him to comply with basically letting the beast live inside him.

"Sadly, Robin, if Grima is not placed within you, then this entire conversation will have been rendered pointless." Robin tilted his head in confusion once more, why was this so important? "For you see, Robin, you will be unable to live without Grima."

"What?!" He shouted out in shock, he needed Grima in order to live? Why? What prevented him from living without Grima? The sudden laughter from said dragon broke him from his thoughts.

"GEHAHAHA. OH, OH, THIS IS TO FUNNY! HAHAHA, OH, GIVE ME A MOMENT." Robin felt the urge to punch his doppelganger once again until his laughter finally ceased. "HEHE, I SEE WHAT SHE MEANS. DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU KILLED ME, ROBIN?" Grima's words did nothing to truly explain what Naga meant to Robin, as the Tactician's face remained puzzled. "YOU AND I ARE ONE AND THE SAME. TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN. ONE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THE OTHER. WELL, I CAN PROBABLY LIVE JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU, BUT YOU CAN'T IT SEEMS." Robin's head instantly turned towards Naga, his eyes pleading with her that what he thought Grima meant wasn't true.

"I'm sorry, Robin. But what Grima says is true. You cannot live without him."

"W-Why? Why do I need Grima in order to live?" A simple question, but to Robin, it was a question that held high importance right now.

"BECAUSE VALIDAR SEEMS TO HAVE OUT DONE HIMSELF. TO THINK, A FAILED VESSEL SUCH AS HIM TURNED OUT TO BE SUCH A GREAT SERVANT." Robin turned back to his look a like. "YOU TRULY HAVE BEEN MADE TO BE MY PERFECT VESSEL IT SEEMS. LISTEN UP, CAUSE I DON'T PLAN TO EXPLAIN THIS TWICE. REMEMBER THAT LITTLE HEART OF YOURS? AND HOW IT WAS MINE? AKA, THE ENTIRE REASON YOU WERE ABLE TO BE MY VESSEL? WELL SIMPLY SAID, WITHOUT ME, YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART. AND WITHOUT A HEART, HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO LIVE?" Grima's question didn't need to be answered, it was obvious after all. With his piece said, he proceeded to lay back down on his skeletal head. Robin once again turned to Naga for confirmation, only to receive a nod. An answer Robin wasn't pleased with.

"Naga! Can't you just give me a new heart? You have to be able to do something that doesn't involve resurrecting the Fell Dragon as well?!"

"GEEZ, I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW, YOU CAN JUST USE MY NAME." Robin ignored the sarcastic remark, keeping his focus on Naga.

"Sadly, that will not be a possibility. For you to be revived and in a condition to properly go through with my request, you will have to be revived in the exact same state you were in when you died. Meaning that Grima must be alive in some form in order for you to be able to live and not simply die the moment you are placed within the world." Robin looked downward in sadness, none of this sounded right to him, all the fighting against Grima and now, if he wanted to go through with this in order to ensure this other world's safety, he had to willing allow Grima to live inside of him. This all sound like a bad dream.

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, SURE! I'LL GO THROUGH WITH IT! BEING ABLE TO DESTROY THIS OTHER WORLD MIGHT BE MORE FUN!" Grima's words didn't help to stop his sadness. If what Naga said was true and this other worlds downfall would cause a smiler fate for his own, then this basically sounded more like a way to speed up the process.

"No such thing will happen, Grima." Grima grew dejected at that response as Robin looked up in hope. "I can understand how the two of you are misunderstanding in how this would work, so allow me to explain. This other world has what are known as Jinchuriki, they are individuals that have had beings known as Biju sealed within them. Biju are nine titanic living forms of an energy that is common within this world called Chakra. Each of them hold massive power, even the weakest of them is very likely on par with Grima in terms of power, perhaps even stronger-"

"AS IF!" Grima quickly cut Naga off, seemingly displease with being called weaker then these Biju creatures. "I'LL TEAR ANY OF THESE BIJU LIMB FROM LIMB, NO WAY ARE THEY STRONGER THEN ME!" Strangely enough, Grima's words seemed to be filled with prideful anger, Robin couldn't help but wonder, did Grima have some kind of problem with being viewed as weaker then another being?

"Regardless, similarly to Grima, the Biju cannot be killed, even with a loophole like the one Robin exploited. If the Jinchuriki dies, then the Biju will die until reforming itself at a later date. This will not be the case for you two should you go through with the plan. If Robin dies, then you will both be dead for good. It will be in both your best interests to keep each other alive. And Grima will have very minimal control over you Robin, you'll have full control over his power and he will even be in control if you allow it." That piece of information lighten Robin's mood a little bit, but Grima remained completely against this.

"HMPH, THAT'S GREAT NAGA, OH WAIT, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING, THERE'S WAY IN HELL THAT I'M AGREEING TO THIS."

"Then I offer you one thing in return if you'll agree to assist." Grima's face seemed to light up in some form of glee at those words, while Robin silently hoped Naga wasn't about to let Grima have whatever he pleased. "I'll allow you to have what you've always desired." Robin was about to shout in denial. But Grima cut him off.

"REALLY?" Naga's only response was a nod, but that seemed to be enough for the Fell Dragon. "HAHAHAHAHA, ALRIGHT NAGA! I'LL BE HOLDING YOU TO THAT." Naga once again nodded, Robin staring in complete shock, did such a deal actually occur in front of him? Was Naga actually making such a risky bargain with Grima? Grima proceeded to sit back down on his skeletal head. "HURRY UP AND FINISH EXPLAINING THEN. I'VE LOST ANY INTEREST IN CONVERSING ANY FURTHER."

Naga turned her attention to Robin as she once again spoke. "Well then, the final thing to note then is what you'll be gaining out of your new 'partnership' with Grima, Robin." Robin slowly nodded, still disliking the idea of effectively teaming up with Grima, but if it was the only way to go about this, then he'd have to accept it for now. "Grima's power will first off, act as your own form of what the people of this other word refer to as a Chakra network. You'll be able to utilise Grima's power as a conduit to perform any spell you've ever used from a Tome before, this will also include any form of dark magic regardless of whether you've used it yourself, Robin, this is due to Grima's power being of a dark nature, the only magic that you won't be able to use through this method would be spells such as the one contained in the Book of Naga Tome. You won't be able to abuse this power however, as it will be limited to some extent, your body will only be able to handle a certain amount of spells without rest. You'll also have to charge some spells in order to use the stronger incarnations, for example, if you attempt to use Thoron, you'll need to charge it from a basic Thunder spell." Robin took a moment to fully absorb all the information he was just given until finally nodding, it seemed simple enough in theory. "Any other abilities you'd gain access to, I am unable to explain, that will have to be Grima's task. Now then, I believe everything that needed to be discussed has been discussed. Are you still willing to go through with this, Robin?"

Robin took a deep brief as he recounted everything he'd been told. Go into another world to prevent it's destruction, since such a thing would prove disastrous for his own world, While at the same time, having to have Grima placed into his own body. Yep, Robin sure as hell didn't expect this to happen after dying. He was starting to ponder why exactly he was going through with this in the first place. But then a thought came to mind, what would his friends do?

"I don't care who they are! I'll fight in order to protect them and their world till the very end!" Would probably be Chrom's thoughts on a matter like this. He was the kinda person that was willing to help an unconscious stranger laying in a field after all. Lucina would probably share such a mindset.

Now that he continued thinking about it, there wasn't a single Shepard he knew that would back down from this, well, maybe Virion and Yarne would, but that was still two people out of the many members that joined them over the the duration of the wars. It wouldn't matter to them if they had to have the entity that caused them so much grief trapped inside them. They'd do it, solely to protect both the people they cared about and everyone else.

That settled it, his mind was made up.

"I'll do it!"

* * *

Robin could honestly say that he'd never felt this nervous before, well, that was probably an incorrect statement, despite his common calm appearance, he'd felt nervous almost all the time, both in and off the battlefield, it was just the kind of person he was, as long as he felt prepared however, he was able to keep his nerves in check.

Right now, was a different story however.

Unknown land, unknown place, unknown people. Nothing was in his favour, there was practically no way for him to actually be prepared for this situation.

Maybe that was why his fidgeting was so rapid as he stood before the old man in robes.

From what he'd gathered from everything presented to him, this was the Hokage, and Robin would have to be an idiot to think that the mans old age would make him less of a threat.

After all, this mans mere presence felt powerful, not since Walhart had he felt someone exclude such strength. The fact that this man appeared to be Walhart's senior by a fair amount of years just made that fact even more frightening.

"So, you're the one my Anbu mentioned." Robin could only assume that he was referring to the masked men from before, the one that had spoken to him before was sitting at the side with the child. Odd, shouldn't he have been taken back to his parents? The masked person that he could now definitely say was a female and could now properly make out her hair colour as being purple, while the body armour he'd noted earlier was Gray in colour. The markings he noticed on the mask he could now also finally make out completely, they seemed to resemble a cat oddly enough. Robin quickly broke out of his observations to nod at the older man's statement. "I see, take a seat please. I'm sure you'd rather not stand throughout this entire meeting." He ushered a small thanks as he sat down in front of this, Hokage's, desk. Robin had to ponder what a Hokage was in terms of this places government, was he basically this lands equivalent to Ylisse's Exalt? "Now then, who might you be exactly?"

Robin gulped, he'd expected such a question, but he honestly had no clue what his answer would mean in a place like this, especially since he'd just killed two people, even if his actions were somewhat justified. Well, simplicity was probably the best way to go about it. "My name is Robin, I guess you could say I'm a travelling Tactician of sorts." His answer didn't seem to affect the older males facial features at all, said man simply nodding at his response.

"I see...No last name? And where do you originate from, Robin?" Robin composed himself, this was easy enough so far. Perhaps this wouldn't of been as worry some as he'd assumed, and thankfully Robin had an answer for this question prepared before even arriving here.

"Sadly, I do not know the answer to either of those questions. I'm afraid that I've suffered a case of partial amnesia and have no recollection of what either of those could be." A half lie, he couldn't go saying anything about Ylisse or Plegia after all, even if they did exist in this world, he had no clue what kind of relation his current location had with them.

"Really? What do you remember about yourself then, young man?" Another easy one, Robin was starting to ponder why he'd been so anxious over all this.

"Other then what I've already told you, I can't say there is anything else, Sir." The masked women seemed to move slightly in response to his way of addressing this, Hokage, logically meaning that his assumptions about this man being of a high status seemed to be true.

Speaking of the Hokage, his eyes seemed to narrow slightly at his answer, could he tell that he was hiding something? He'd rather not have to bring up anything regarding the events that had occurred in his life.

"I see...Well then, I believe that I should go straight to the point then, for what reason did kill the two civilians in question."

"My reason should be obvious." Robin stated in a rather matter of fact tone, the slight movements from the nearby 'Anbu' told him that she wasn't exactly fond of his way of speaking to this old man. "I did it to save the young child, wouldn't anyone?"

The Hokage seemed to shake his head slowly, Robin was about to question him only for said old man to begin speaking again. "I wish more people would think that when it came to Naruto." Robin pondered what the old man meant by that, but somehow felt it was best not to question his words. "Alas, your actions seem to have been for the right reasons, so I see no reason to confine you to any form of punishment." Robin let out a sigh of relief at that, his fears had been for nothing in the end, thank the gods. "However!" His attention instantly snapped to the old man once again, what was it now? "May I ask what your plans are for while you're in Konoha, young man?"

Konoha...so that was the places name huh? It sounded...rather nice actually, the name was strange to him however, did it have some kind of meaning or was it just an odd name to him due to a difference in culture? Regardless, he couldn't waste time dwelling on such a thing, he was still technically being questioned after all.

"Well..." He glanced at the young blonde, still sleeping due to whatever one of those masked men did, Naga had stated that the boy was going to be this world's saviour, it couldn't hurt to try and remain close to the kid. "I don't really know, Sir."

"Do you have any plans to leave the village in the near future?" Robin was slightly taken aback by that question, what an odd thing to ask.

"N-not really, I'd only arrived shortly before what happened in that alleyway."

"Do you have any living arrangements sorted for yourself?" Robin was starting to get rather suspicious, what was the point of these questions?

"No...not yet anyway." The sudden smile on the Hokage's lips felt very unnerving right now.

"Then how about I give you a little, helping hand." The old man motioned to the young blonde before facing Robin again. "If you hadn't guessed it yet, Naruto is an orphan." Ah, that actually explained a fair bit to the Tactician. "So my offer to you, Robin, if you agree to it, in exchange for giving you a place to stay and the necessary income until you are able to obtain it yourself, you will look after Naruto as a guardian of sorts." Robin couldn't believe what had just been offered to him, frankly, this was to good to be true.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared directly at the older man, his face completely stern. "While I'm grateful for the offer, this seems rather...sudden."

"Neko, leave us." The women nodded, disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Robin blinked in surprise, how had she done that? "You're more perceptive then I'd thought, Robin-san." Robin noted the added honorflic, perhaps they were important in this world's culture. "Allow me to explain myself then, but first, tell me what you've been keeping from me, Robin-san."

Robin paled in an instant, so he'd been seen through? This was...not good, not good at all. He gulped, before taking a deep, long breath.

"Where do you want me to start?" Robin was fully prepared to be labelled as a lunatic right then and there, his fate as it was, was very likely sealed.

"From the beginning, I would hope." Of course, a man like this would probably want every possible detail after all.

"Well, it all began in a field."

It felt like hours as he explained every important detail from his first meeting with Chrom and Lissa, all the way to recognising Naga's request. Frankly, Robin felt doomed.

But throughout his entire explanation, the old man had sat there and calmly waited for him to finish, occasionally nodding at certain points and even giving out a small chuckle at others.

"You've certainly lived a hard life, Robin-san."

Robin had to stare at the man once again in complete confusion. "You believe me?"

The older male kept a smile on his face as he responded to the question. "Under most circumstances, I wouldn't," well that was definitely a logical thing to say. "But based off the complete sincerity in your voice and features, the fact that from the look in your eyes as you explained some of the battles you took part in clearly showed that you've seen war and know what it's like from first hand experience, I somewhat feel inclined to believe you, not to mention that you've no reason to lie at this point."

"B-but how are you so willing to believe me?"

"Because I feel you are a trustworthy person, Robin-san. And you've single handedly put your entire objective at risk by telling me everything and saving Naruto in the first place." Robin scratched the back of his neck, he had kind of jeopardised everything by doing what he had in the alleyway.

Although, it was probably what Chrom would of done to. Damn it, the guy really was rubbing off on him.

"Now then. I believe it's time for me to give you my explanation, but be warned, everything I am about to say is regarded as an S rank secret, and must be kept to yourself at all cost, do you understand?" Robin nodded in utter seriousness, as the Hokage continued to speak. "It all dates back to six years ago on this very date, October tenth. On that day, the Kyuubi attacked the village, for what reason, no one truly knows." Kyuubi...that must of been one of the Biju creatures that Naga had mentioned. "It went on a rampage, destroying anything that came in it's path, until it was stopped by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Sadly, a beast like the Kyuubi cannot be stopped by normal means, thus, Minato gave his life to seal the Fox within a newly born baby." That statement caused the pieces to fall into place in Robin's head as his eyes snapped to the sleeping child. "Yes, Naruto is the child that Minato sealed the Kyuubi into, the villagers, unfortunately, do not understand the difference between the boy, and the beast sealed within him, causing most of the adults to know about it to scorn him, and most of the children follow in their example." Hearing this made Robin feel sorry for the boy and felt some kind of strange similarity between them. Both of them where virtually connected to creatures that, if things had been different, should of had nothing to do with their lives, and both of them never even truly had a say in the matter.

"So...you gave me the offer in the hope that he'd finally have someone to look after him, right?" The Hokage nodded in response to his question, and that was all the answer he needed, his course was now set. "Alright, you have a deal, Hokage."

* * *

Author's notes.

What a twist!...What do you mean you all guessed it? That's not fair!

So yeah, made Robin a kinda sorta Jinchuriki for Grima, that's different right? Never seen anybody do something like that, right!? (Probably because their not stupid enough to try it.)

Some of Robin's new skillset is explained here, giving him access to any Tome magic he's used before, excluding the Book of Naga, by using Grima's power, that's not all he's going to be capable of, but those that are interested will have to wait and see for what else he can now pull off. A lot of you probably want my reason for doing this to Robin right? Well to put things simply, I thought he needed some kind of buff in order to fit as a main character for the long run, he's not going to simply be staying on the side lines, so, in my eyes, he needed some kind of boost in power in order to be able to stand ground with some of the future combatants I have planned for him. I gotta be honest and also say that I just thought it'd be something that was somewhat unique.

I probably failed at explaining something here, feel free to bash my in story explanations for stuff if you want,

Well, if you're still reading this, then that means you don't completely hate my explanation, but Magnum! I hear thee cry, what about any other FE characters that make an appearance?

Well there's gonna be a lot less of em this time, I probably won't mess around with the Einherjar again, and I don't plan to have any that originate from the Narutoverse this time, well what about other Awakening characters I hear thee say! (At least I hope that's what your saying.) Well, other then Robin and Grima, they'll be one other awakening character popping up eventually, but other then that, I do somewhat have ideas for what I could do with two others, but I think I'll leave that up to you guys, I'll throw a poll up for those that care.

I think I've said enough now, until next time I guess dear reader, and have a nice day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Responses.

The lone soul: Maybe~ Wouldn't want to go and spoil anything like that yet.

Guest: First: You make a valid point, I did downplay Grima by saying it was probably weaker then all the Biju, when a more accurate levelling would probably be more on par with most of them. Second: I'm not saying anything in regards to how their relationship will play out at this point, well, I will at least say that at this point, I don't intend to make it the same as Naruto's relationship with Kurama. Third: I think you'll find the answer to that within this chapter, hehe. Forth: Eh, I have no issues with using the canon pairings. But, everyone does em really, and personally, I can't really think of a way for me to pull them off differently, and that's the main issue I have with just going with stuff like NarutoXHinata, it's been done to death, and while I think the two are great for each other, unless I can add something different to the pairing, I'm basically just doing the same thing as the manga. Either way, I don't have Naruto's pairing completely decided on at this point so who knows. I only have up to Chunin Exams thought up in my notes at this point in time.

Pikminfan: While I like the two, I'm not entirely sure at this point, either way, any other Awakening characters that don't pop up in this chapter are gonna be WAY further down the line.

"Yo." = Normal speaking.

"What do you want?" = Demonic/Godlike being speaking.

"Wonder what this is?" = Thoughts/Flashbacks.

Chapter 2: Time Flows By.

* * *

Sleep had been all Robin desired upon arriving at the apartment that the Hokage, who he had learned was known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, had told him were Naruto's current home.

The place was simple enough, and would pass for now in Robin's eyes, after finding the boy's bed and placing him in it, Robin proceeded to lay on the couch and close his eyes, it was about time he'd entered the realms of unconsciousness.

At least, that's what he'd hoped had happened.

"AWW, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO VIST!" His eyes shot open in an instant, finding himself seemingly floating in a dark void.

He was really starting to hate being surrounded by darkness. But that wasn't really much an issue right now. No, the far bigger issue, was the giant dragon staring at him.

"Grima." He simply stared at the beast before him, until he simply waved it off. "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you." He needed rest, not a conversation.

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT." The dragon seemed to be attempting to pout, although with it's facial structure it was hard to really tell. "I JUST WANTED TO CHAT WITH MY NEW 'PARTNER'" The utter disgust that dripped off the beasts mouth as it spoke that word was actually rather amusing to the Tactician, it was almost comforting to know that Grima didn't like these circumstances either.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood. If this isn't important then let me sleep."

"YOU ARE ASLEEP, FOOL." He glanced at the creature in confusion until it explained. "WERE IN YOUR MIND." Robin nodded in response, that made sense he guessed. "BUT ENOUGH CHATTER, I'VE BROUGHT YOU IN HERE IN ORDER TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR YOU."

"Easier? Why would you want to make things easier for me?"

"FOOL! HAVE YOU FORGOTTON WHAT NAGA SAID ALREADY? IF YOU DIE THEN I DIE AS WELL. I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!" Ah, he did recall that actually. "NOW THEN." Robin could only stare in shock as the dragonic body began disappearing until Grima's true form was gone, replaced by the look a like body. "My true form will not do for this, now. Let's get this over with." The booming echo that normally accompanied Grima's voice seemed to have vanished as the humanoid body raised it's arm outwards.

Robin merely scratched his head. "What exactly do you have in mind, Grima?" Not even a second after he finished his question, Robin felt an intense burning sensation in his right arm. He screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees, gripping his hand in pain.

"Hahahahaha! Don't worry, Robin! The pains only temporary!" The doppelgangers lips curled into a maddened grin, clearly enjoying the sight before it. "Ah, the sweet tones of misery, it's like music to my ears!" A purple aura began surrounding the pair, Robin cries of pain continuing while the look a like watched on in glee.

"Ha...ha...It can't...get any worse." Robin panted out before the pain suddenly sky rocketed, no longer merely within his right arm as it spread throughout his entire body. Robin couldn't even stay on his knees at this point, his body simply laying within the darkness.

"Oh, yes! It's about to get much worse." Robin's eyesight began to fail him as lost his grasp on this mental plane, fading fully into unconsciousness. "Awwww, out already? Hmph, pathetic. Oh well." The Fell Dragons crazed smirk remained firmly as it stared at the Tactician, simply continuing to watch as time passed.

* * *

Morning soon came as Robin awoke from his slumber, he slowly stumbled to his feet as he felt rather...off, and it didn't take him long to figure out why.

The major hint had been the now glowing Mark of Grima on his right hand with the burning sensation that he felt during his previous conversation with Grima coursing through the entire arm, which instantly set off warning signals in his head as he pondered why the thing was glowing.

But his thought's didn't linger on it for long, as he began to hear Grima's echoing laughter in the back of his mind.

"What did you do?" As if the feeling in his right hand was bad enough, he was also feeling the same heat on his forehead now along with his other hand, just what had Grima done to him?

"I SEE YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE." The amusement in the Fell Dragon's words was something he definitely didn't like hearing. "ENJOYING THE PRESENTS? I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT THEY DO LATER, FOR NOW, I BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CHILD TO ATTEND TO." Child?

The sound of someone yawning caught his ears quickly before he heard what sounded like someone falling to the ground.

Robin turned towards the sounds source, allowing him to now notice that Naruto was now there, obviously awake and now staring at him in what seemed to be fear.

"W-Who are you? P-Please don't hurt m-me!" Such a question was not expected by the Tactician as his face quickly shifted to a look of shock at simply being asked such a thing. He swiftly adjusted himself however, proceeding to step towards the child with a sincere smile on his fast. Naruto struggled to try and stand, possibly thinking something bad was about to happen.

"Relax." He knelt down in front of the child, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder before speaking any further. "Do you not remember me? My name is Robin, we met last night." Realisation slowly dawned on the blondes face as Robin was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" It took Robin a moment to recover from the sudden action as the young blonde began bombarding him with questions. "How'd you do that cool lightning thing?! Why is your hair white and purple? Are you really old? Your coat looks really cool! Why do you have those weird purple things on your hands?!" Robin frowned slightly at that last question, that was something he'd like to know himself right about now.

But alas, questioning the Fell Dragon was currently not what his focus should be on as he quickly shifted his lips back to a smile. "N-Naruto, could you please get off me." The boy looked puzzled, until he realised that Robin's current spot on the floor probably wasn't very comfy. Naruto jumped off the Tactician, while Robin slowly rose back to his feet. "Now, would you kindly ask one question at a time please, Naruto."

"Umm, ok." The child placed a hand on his chin, possibly pondering which question to ask first before quickly raising a hand into the air to ask one. "Uh, I know you helped me and everything, but why are you here in my home?"

"Well, uhh..." Robin paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase his answer. "I guess you could say I'm your caretaker now."

"Caretaker?" Robin couldn't help but find the blondes tilted confused expression somewhat amusing as he held back a chuckle.

"Yes, because of an agreement I made with Hokage, I'll be looking after you from now on." Robin let a small sigh out as he scratched the back of his head. "That's the easiest way to explain it."

"So...You'll be like a parent for me?" The amount of hope that suddenly filled the child's eyes caught the Tactician off guard.

"Umm, I suppose so-Huh?" Before Robin could complete his sentence, Naruto had began hugging him once again.

"T-thank you, Robin..." Naruto began crying tears of joy as Robin stood there, bewildered over how to handle this, making due with simply stroking a hand through the young blonde's hair.

"AWWW, HOW SWEET! I CAN BARELY RESIST THE URGE TO PUKE." He elected to ignore the dragon's voice. Silently pondering more important things to himself.

Was he truly ready for something like this? To take care of a child?

Regardless of the answer, he'd be finding out soon anyway.

* * *

"And as he gripped the blade in his hands, he shouted loud enough that the entire battlefield could hear him, 'by the ghost of Ike! I've found it at last! The fated mate to my sword hand! ...The divine blade, Mystletainn!'"

"Wow...Then what happened, Robin-nii?"

"Owain raised the blade above his head and shouted, 'come, Mystletainn! Destiny beckons!' Before charging head first into the Bandit's, slaying any that dared to try and take him down." Robin held back his desire to chuckle at the thought of Lissa's son and the battle where they first met him at the Sage's Hamlet, he certainly had been quite the eccentric one.

"So cool! Tell me more, Robin-nii! Your adventures are awesome!" It had been a good while since their earlier moment, and now Robin had been passing times by telling Naruto of some of his exploits. Well, slightly edited versions, but Naruto didn't really need to know that and probably wouldn't of cared regardless.

"HMPH, THOSE BANDIT'S SOUND PATHETIC, DYING TO A FOOL WIELDING A DULLED BLADE, AND I THOUGHT SOME OF MY FOLLOWERS WERE IMCOMPETENT."

"I still want an explanation of what you did." The dragon went silent at that, causing Robin to frown, why did Grima suddenly refuse to give him any information on whatever it had done to him the previous night?

"Are you alright, Robin-nii?" He quickly removed the frown from his face and shifted his attention back to the young blonde.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I assume you'd like to hear another tale, right?" The boys nods were the only answer he needed, he would of proceeded, had a certain dragon not decided to speak up again.

"END THIS FARCE FOR THE MOMENT, IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION THEN I SUGGEST YOU FIND SOMEWHERE PRIVATE."

Robin narrowed his eyes slightly, Grima's choices continued to confuse him, first the dragon completely ignoring the matter and now it suddenly was going to give him an actual explanation?

"Oh second thought, my apologies, Naruto." Robin stood up and threw his hood over his head in quick fashion. "I'll be stepping out for a moment, I won't be long." He offered the now notably dejected child a smile, "will you be alright by yourself?" The boy nodded, normally Robin wouldn't think twice about just bringing Naruto, or any child for that matter, with him. But given the fact that this involved a certain Fell Dragon, he'd rather not take chances.

And with those thought's in mind, Robin proceeded out of the apartment building, not noticing a brief flash of azure blue light occur as he left the premises.

* * *

It had only been a few seconds after Robin left that Naruto had began to get bored. He was only a child after all.

Thankfully for the young blonde, his boredom wouldn't last for long as someone knocked on the door.

Now you may think that someone with Naruto's upbringing wouldn't be very willing to open the door whenever someone came knocking, but given the fact that the only person that really ever visited him was the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto was fairly willing to answer the door.

The visitor had not been the pre-mentioned Hokage, but the man standing at the door was still notably old, the mans head was completely bald, he had a notably long white beard and wore brown and white robes, the final thing of note with the mans appearance was the wooden cane he held in his hands.

The old mans face instantly lit up in happiness upon seeing the young blonde, something that Naruto found slightly off putting. "Good'day lad! May I ask if a man by the name of Robin is here?" Naruto tilted his head, looking puzzled, was this a friend of Robin's?

"No, Robin-nii just left a little while ago."

"Oh, that's to bad then, I would of liked to speak with him." Despite the man sounding sad, his face remained in a completely cheerful expression. "But that doesn't really matter, would you be Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto stepped back a little at the question, not really trusting the stranger, but still nodded at the question regardless. "Wonderful! I have a gift for you then!" Naruto's expression quickly shifted to one of curiosity, this strange old man had a gift for him? The Hokage was the only one that usually gave him anything like that. The old man shuffled his hand through his robe for a moment, until bringing out what looked like a pair of cards before passing them to the young blonde. Shortly after giving the cards to Naruto, the old man began walking away. "I must be off now, good luck in any endeavours you find yourself in."

"W-wait!" Naruto almost shouted as he asked the man a question. "What's your name?"

"My name?" The old man laughed shortly before answering. "Most call me, Old Hubba." And with that said, the man left.

"Old...Hubba? What kind of dumb name is that?" Naruto shook his head, before glancing at the cards that were now in his hand.

The first card depicted a person, a women to be exact. She had long silver hair, her eyes being a bright gold like colour. Her clothing was rather...showing, the last things of note on the card was the book in her hand. The card depicted her smiling at someone.

The second card also showed a person, this one being a male with red hair. Also wearing a headband, only his was blue and seemed to have some kind of black plate on it that reminded Naruto of the Hitai-ates that all the Shinobi's wore. The man wore a blue tunic under some kind of armoured vest, but the most notable thing about their appearance to Naruto, was the flowing blue cape at the mans back that Naruto thought looked pretty awesome.

"Their cool I guess." Naruto spoke out rather uncaringly while continuing to inspect the cards, somewhat hoping to find something else that might of made them more special only for said inspection to turn up fruitless. Naruto sighed as he returned to the couch, his boredom quickly returning. "I wonder when Robin-nii will get back." Unknown to Naruto however, the cards started to be enveloped in an azure blue glow while they remained in his hand, Naruto suddenly started feeling tired as he drifted off to sleep. The cards slowly fading shortly after.

* * *

Robin removed his hood as he stepped into the small clearing before him, he hadn't thought it'd be difficult to find somewhere detached from the village at first, but it seemed that Robin had been incorrect in that assumption. Thankfully, he'd managed to sneak out of the village and into the nearby forest.

He couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was being followed however.

Regardless, this place would have to do. "Alright Grima, were alone. Start explaining."

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. IT'S IMPOLITE TO KEEP SOMEONE WAITING ROBIN." Impolite to keep someone waiting? That was basically what the Dragon had done to him! " NOT THAT IT MATTERS. NOW THE FUN CAN BEGIN! RAISE YOUR LEFT HAND."

Robin begrudgingly did as told, raising his left hand outwards, now noticing that the mark residing on said hand was only half of the Mark of Grima, a quick glance at his right hand revealed that the Mark on it was now only the side of it, meaning that while his right hand still had the three right eyes of the mark, his left now had the left eyes. Now that he thought about it, the eyes kinda looked like had children would draw fish.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY EYES TO FISH!" Robin was beginning to view Grima's outbursts as the most annoying train of thought breaker he'd ever dealt with at this point.

But the time for pondering seemed to have ended as the mark on his left hand began to glow once again, and in what seemed like some kind of chain reaction, a murky purple shadow formed before Robin.

"Wait...No!" Realisation dawned on him as Robin now had a fairly good idea on one of the things Grima had done.

A figure began to raise out of the ground. Stumbling and moaning out until it finally stood in front of Robin. It's skin pale and body partially disjointed. It's eyes glowing an evil red as it stared at him. Mouth hanging open while moans continued to sound out from it.

Robin had just created a Risen.

"IS'N IT MAGNIFICENT?!" Grima's words fell on deaf ears as Robin's purple highlighted white hair began to shadow his eyes. "WHAT DO THINK? THE POWER TO CREATE YOUR VERY OWN ARMY OF THE UNDEAD! WE PROBABLY DON'T EVEN NEED THE BOY NOW, WE CAN JUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND BAM, JOB DONE! THE WORLD WON'T BE DESTROYED IF WE CONQUEROR IT!

"NO!" Robin shouted out, outstretching a hand to launch a Thunder spell at the undead being, ending it's existence in an instant, the body dissipating into dark dust that was blown away on the wind.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Robin's face shoot upwards, if he could glare at the dragon right now then he'd be doing it with more contempt then usual.

"What's the matter? You have the gull to ask me that?" Fury itched off his words, as he stared at the mark on his left hand in utter disgust. "The dead are not tools for you to abuse!"

"I FAIL TO SEE THE PROBLEM." The Fell Dragon's uncaring voice only added fuel to the fire.

"Of course you don't, how would you?" Robin turned, intent on leaving the clearing now. "Reviving the dead for such a twisted purpose, it's sicking, who knows what that man was like, but to degrade him by using him for such deeds would tarnish any memory of him."

"SO I TAKE IT THAT YOU'RE NOT TO HAPPY ABOUT THE FIRST GIFT?"

"Of course I'm not happy about it." A tear rolled down his face as he thought of all those that died throughout the wars with Gangrel and Walhart. "The dead should stay dead. They shouldn't have to suffer any more then they already have."

"HMPH, YOU HUMANS AND YOUR MORALS, HOW TERRIBLY DULL. THEY WILL ONLY WEIGH YOU DOWN, FOOL."

"I don't care." With his piece said, Robin began to leave the clearing, thinking of nothing more then returning to the apartment. Only to halt in surprise when a purple circle appeared below him, and his vision was suddenly greeted with the apartment room. "What just happened?"

"IT'S CALLED TELEPORTATION. THE SECOND GIFT I'VE GIVEN YOU IN ORDER TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET KILLED." A question instantly came to mind at Grima's statement, only for Grima to answer before Robin could even ask it. "BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE, 'YOU CAN TELEPORT?' NO I CANNONT, BUT IF YOU'LL RECALL, I WAS ABLE TO TRANSPORT MY SERVANTS ONTO MY BODY DURING THAT LAST CONFRONTATION WHERE YOU KILLED US BOTH. BASICALLY, I CAN SEND YOU WHEREVER YOU DESIRE AS LONG AS YOU HAVE A MENTAL IMAGE OF THE PLACE." Well, that explained that at least, but it seemed the dragon wasn't yet done. "BEFORE YOU GO THINKING THAT YOU CAN ALSO USE THIS TO TRANSPORT OTHER PEOPLE AS WELL, DUE TO MY CURRENT CIRCUMSTANCES, I CAN ONLY TELEPORT YOU AND ANY RISEN YOU MAY CALL UPON"

"Robin-nii? When did you get back?" The sound of his current charges voice broke Robin out of his small chat with Grima. He faced the direction of the child's voice to find the place a total mess.

What happened while he was gone?

His eyes quickly landed on Naruto, allowing Robin to take notice of strange change in the boy's hair. It now had red highlights. "Robin-nii, you gotta help me-ugh." The boy attempted to run over to the Tactician, only to trip and land face first on the ground. Amazingly, despite all the mess on the apartments floor, the boy had tripped over none of it, seemingly tripping over thin air.

Thought's of a certain Gray haired Pegasus knight came to mind and the similar occurrences that would happen to her. "So this is what Deja vu feels like..."

Naruto recovered in record time however and was now standing right in front of Robin. "Robin-nii, I need your help! An old man with a weird name came looking for you after you left and then he gave me some weird but kinda cool cards before he left, but then I fell asleep and now I don't know where the cards went!"

Robin mentally sighed. Slightly confused by this, but knew it was best to try and handle this as calmly as possible. "Relax, Naruto. What was the mans name?"

"Ummmm, it was...OH! It was Old Hubba! That was it!" Robin sweat-dropped at the name, Old Hubba? Wasn't that the name of a fortune teller that some of the Shepherds went to for romantic advise? No, there was no way it was the same person. But wait, Naruto had mentioned that the man had been looking for him? But...no one other then Naruto, the Hokage, and those Anbu people, should of known him in this world.

"Naruto...Did this...Old Hubba person, say what he wanted to see me for? And did he say anything about where he was going?" He needed answers, he needed to find out who this person was, perhaps they had something to do with Naga's request.

"No. He just gave me the cards and left." Robin gritted his teeth, damn, this was somewhat unnerving. Who was this Old Hubba? And how did he know Robin?

"Hey, Robin-nii." His attention shifted back to Naruto again, curious as to what the boy wanted to say now. "You've done a lot of cool stuff right? Stuff like what the older ninjas do right?" Ninjas? Was that what people like those Anbu were? That actually made a decent amount of sense to the Tactician. Robin nodded at the young boy. "Then, can you help me get really strong, so that I can be the Hokage?!"

Right, Naruto had stated that he wished to be a Hokage when he'd first encountered the child in that alleyway. But judging from what he'd seen, the Hokage was practically like a king for this village. Gaining that title surely couldn't solely be based off a persons strength.

Robin did consider the boys request however, maybe it'd be...nice, to pass his knowledge on to someone. He knelt down to the boy and ruffled a hand through Naruto's red highlighted blonde hair, which he still found rather strange, but wrote off for the moment, viewing it as something that wasn't important.

"Sure Naruto, I'll help you."

* * *

(Timeskip, several months later. Naruto age 7)

Iruka Umino had originally been against the idea of teaching the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when he'd heard that the boy in question would be in his class, hell, had it not been for a conversation with the famed copy ninja he'd probably still be attempting to get the child placed in a different class.

It wasn't that the Chunin disliked the boy personally, it was more because of the fact that the beast within the boy had been the reason his parents died all those years ago.

But, there was nothing he could really do about it, and he'd already resolved to go through with teaching the kid along with the many others in his class. Hopefully it'd all go smoothly, speaking of the boy in question, he was just now reaching the boy's name on the roll call.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka never expected what was about to occur to happen.

Smoke bursted out in front of the teachers desk, dissipating to reveal the red highlighted blonde haired child known as Naruto Uzumaki. Wearing a black shirt with a red swirl on the center, a set of orange pants covering his lower body with a pair of brown boots covering his feet instead of the standard Shinobi sandels. A dark blue cape flowing behind him despite the lack of wind and a white headband barely wrapped around his forehead.

"Feast your eyes my fellow students! For you now bare witness to the future greatest Ninja and Hokage of Konoha! The on and only, Uzumaki Naruto, remember the name well, datteba-" He failed to finish his sentence, tripping over his own two feet when he attempted to step forward. "Why does this keep happening?" The seated children before him erupted into laughter at his display.

"Wow! What a loser!"

"What does he think this is? A game?"

"Greatest Ninja of Konoha? More like the lamest!" Were just a few of the remarks spoken by his audience, as the blonde slowly stood back up and was about to retort to the remarks, only to hear someone speak up behind him.

"Naruto." He turned around slowly, a puzzled expression filling his features. "GO TO YOUR SEAT!" Naruto didn't know what his instructor did, but somehow his head had just grown to a gigantic size and shouted at him. Instantly causing him to lose his confidence as he hurried to a seat at the back of the room. "AND THE REST OF YOU BE QUIET!" And that had left the room in silence.

That had been Naruto's first day in the Academy.

* * *

(Timeskip, one year later. Naruto age 8)

"Here you are sir." Robin nodded his thanks as he gratefully accepted the clothed item that the weapon stores clerk gave him. "I have to say, you a strange taste in blades, I doubt that one will be very effective."

Robin merely smiled at the clerk. "Trust me, I can make it work very effectively."

The clerk scratched his head, but ultimately shrugged. "Whatever you say lad."

Robin proceeded to turn and walk away, his business done as he made his way to the exit of the small weapon store that also acted as a blacksmith. "Naruto, let's go!" When his call received no response, Robin became worried as he stepped back through the store to find his charge, eventually finding him staring at a spear on the wall.

A spear? From what Robin had read, Ninja didn't really use such a weapon, he could understand why what with the fact that such a weapon wasn't ideal for a mobile fighter like most Shinobi seemed to be. But had Naruto taken an interest in the weapon?

"Naruto!" His voice seemed to break through to the blonde this time, as he quickly stumbled, almost tripping, to look at Robin. "It's time for us to go." The young boy nodded, taking one last glance at the spear before beginning to walk with Naruto out of the store.

It seemed the boy had taken some degree of interest in the weapon. That actually gave Robin an idea.

"Hey Robin-nii!" Robin broke out of his thought's to see what his charge wanted. "What did you get? Can you show me?!" The caped blonde asked in curiosity as he stared at the covered weapon in Robin's hands.

"Oh, nothing special, Naruto."

"Aww, come on! Can you show me? Please!" Robin sighed in defeat as he took the covering off the blade and gripped it's hilt in his hand. Now held in his right hand was a perfect replica of the Levin Sword. "Woah! It looks awesome, Robin-nii!"

Robin merely smiled and ruffled a hand through the blonde's hair. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

(Timeskip. One year later, Naruto age 9.)

Naruto yawned as he stared at the front of the class, this was now his third year in the Academy, and he was starting to get really sick of it.

But he'd continued to endure it, Robin had told him that if he skipped out on class then he'd probably never become a capable Ninja.

He brushed some red bits of hair out his vision, as the years had continued passing by the highlights in his hair had started being far more rooted into his hair, now having more of a mix of both red and blonde hair at this point. It had also been getting notably longer, now reaching to the back of his neck while he also now had an occasional bang on the right side of his face that he'd usually brush aside. His white headband prevented it from completely covering his face, but it still reached to about his eye.

He never really knew why he got the headband to be honest, Naruto had simply seen it one day and had felt compelled to add it to his attire, now he never went anywhere without whereing it.

He let his personal musings end as Iruka stepped into the room.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We have a new student joining us now." New student? Naruto scratched his head at that, such a thing had never happened before during his time in the Academy. Iruka turned to the door and motion towards whoever was on the other side. "You can come in!"

A few seconds later, a black haired girl stepped into the room and walked up next to Iruka. At first, Naruto payed her no mind. Until he took note of one part of her attire that looked very familiar.

Her cloak, it was almost the exact same as Robin's!

"Please introduce yourself." Iruka spoke to the girl in question, Naruto paying no mind to his teacher as he kept his eyes locked on this strange newcomer.

She smiled and did a small wave before speaking. "My name's Morgan! I hope we can all get along and become comrades in the future!" The now named Morgan glanced around the room, her smile staying fixed on her face.

"The only remaining seat is up the back next to Naruto, that'll be yours, alright?" Iruka motioned to where the blonde was, or more specifically the seat next to him, Morgan nodded and walked up to it.

"Hi!" She greeted him as she sat down, quickly noticing the confused expression on Naruto's face. "Are you alright?"

Naruto adjusted himself, nervously shuffling a bit in his seat. "Y-Yeah, sorry, you just kinda remind me of someone."

"Really?" The girl remained quiet for a moment, seemingly wanting to say something else but ultimately decided not to. "W-Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Morgan!" She reached a hand out to the blonde, the boy took a second to stare at it until finally shaking it.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the Hokage someday, Dattebayo!" He half expected her to laugh at his goal, that was what all the other kids did when he said it out loud most of the time.

"Naruto? Like the Ramen stuff?" Her actual response, while not what Naruto expected, still hadn't been something he wanted to hear as his eyes became shadowed. "Um, are you alright?"

"IT'S MEANS MAELSTROM DAMNIT!"

"BE QUIET NARUTO!"

"S-sorry, Iruka-sensai."

* * *

Authour's notes.

HOLD ON! YOU CAN'T CALL ME A LIAR! I ONLY SAID THAT I PROBABLY WOULDN'T MESS WITH THE EINHERJAR AGAIN! NOT THAT I DEFINITLY WASN'T GOING TO!

Actually, none are probably going on about that, you're all more likely yelling something like, HOW THE HELL IS MORGAN THERE?!

Well, telling you now wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Morgan's here now, and she an't leaving. How she's here, you'll find out later.

Unless you ditch the story at this point or something.

For those curious, for the purposes of this story, this Robin has never been involved with the Outrealms, aka, he hasn't done the DLC, meaning he himself has never met Old Hubba.

Either way, hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, well sorry I guess.

Some people will probably be annoyed that I skipped past a lot of potential development time through the use of timeskips. And I apologise for that, but I promise for those that want it that they'll be a good amount of bonding time between Naruto and Robin in the next chapter.

Anyway, there probably won't be an update next week, I'll be trying to stick to a schedule where this'll get updated once a fortnight from now on, while the other week I'll be working on my Smash Brothers story in order to get that back on schedule. So until the next chapter, have a good day/night.

PS: Nintendo is mean to Europe/Australia, making us wait till May 20th for Fates just isn't fair guys! ...At least we got Bravely Second first I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Had a couple roadblocks while I was writing this one, sadly it** **'s a shorter chapter. But meh, can't have everything.**

 **Anyway, Review Responses, go!**

 **yukicrewger2: No comment on pairing, in terms of the Fates question, I don't plan to include any of em at the moment, even when I get the game. Even if I do, I'd rather not try to do anything like how I handled that stuff for the original story.**

 **Guest (Imma call you Bob!): Well in terms of the Grima question, anythings possible I guess, but that** **'s fairly unlikely unless the circumstances are right. Can't really answear that Morgan question since it'd be a spolier for future stuff, sorry, all I can really say is that they are definitely related in this story.**

 **x102reddragon: No real plans for including her, maybe way later down the line, but not for the pairing, sorry if that disapoints you.**

 **Story Artist: While I like those suggestions and all, I don't really think most of them would work out with how the stories set up, Panne's troublesome to include and would already be married since I'm probably gonna make references to Yarne at some point, Tiki, while easier to include, has the issue of being like, over 1000 years old by Awakening. Female Corrin is an issue in terms of just including her. Fu would be the easiest to work out. Either way, I'll give em some extra thought, but as some will probably guess, I'm already leaning towards someone in terms of Naruto's pairing.**

 **Chapter 3: Ambition and Vision.**

* * *

He gripped the Kunai tightly as he stared at the big white circle that was meant to be his target ahead of him, a bead of sweat rolled down the right side of his face just as he prepared to toss the small black knife like object.

He threw it quickly, it hurdled through the air, impacting with the side of the target.

"AGAIN!" Naruto stomped on the ground in frustation, racing over to pull the weapon out of the target.

Robin watched on impassively while leaning against a nearby tree, he had forgone his cloak, opting to wear the sleeveless white shirt that he usually wore under it.

Currently, the pair were in a small clearing near one of the villiages many training grounds. In which, Robin was attempting to help Naruto further his skills.

Sadly, this was a very slow and slugish process.

This wasn't the fault of the Tactician however, while he'd only been exposed to this world for almost four years so far, thankfully the abilites required of a Shinobi were well documented. Allowing Robin to learn everything he'd need to know in order to at least assist his charge in learning his chosen craft.

Besides, the basics weren't to different from those used by the common Assassin back in Ylisse. Of course the standard Assassins equipment was somewhat different but was still similar enough.

Plus they didn't have access to the interesting energy source known as chakra.

It was something truly different compared to what existed in his world. The energy was a mix of spiritual and physical natures of the human body from what he'd read, and it allowed the people that could utilise it correctly to do amazing things such as breath fire or conjure wind or lightning in the palm of ones hand.

It was the kind of things that he could of only dreamed of, and to think that it only required a power source that was common in this world. To bad he had no true idea on whether the power that Grima grants him could perfrom similar feats, otherwise he'd be attempting to help Naruto with his more Chakra based training. For now he'd have to work out some kind of compromise if he was ever going to try and help the boy in that department.

Either way, the most importent part of learning anything was logically the basics.

Another Kunai failed to impact anywhere near the center of the target.

"Damn it!"

"AGAIN!" The Tactician let a sigh escape his lips, it was hard to believe that they'd been at this all day, fortunately, Naruto hadn't needed to go to the academy for today or tomorrow, so that was somewhat a plus.

Honestly though, Naruto had been in the academy for three whole years now, you'd think his aim would be better then what Robin had been witnessing.

Oh well, practice makes perfect anyway.

Another Kunai lodged itself barely into the side of the target.

Even if perfect seemed really, REALLY, far off right now.

"AGAIN!" Regardless, Robin wasn't going to give up on the boy, he'd told Naruto that he would help him become strong and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing that.

Naruto's face clearly showed his anger as he riped the Kunai out of the target, obviously not happy about his continued misses.

He trudged back to the line that acted as a firing line of sorts, it was basically a line in the dirt all things considered. Naruto turned back towards the target after stepping over the line and then took a moment to stare at the Kunai in his hand, before throwing it once again in anger at the target.

And completely missed it.

"DAMN IT!" The blonde screamed out, stamping his feet into the ground repeatably.

"AGAIN!"

Naruto stopped his repeated stomps and took a moment to now look at his guardian, before finally going over and picking up the Kunai again, one question on his mind as he made his way back to the firing line. " _What am I doing wrong?_ "

While he stood behind the line once again, he took a deep breath, something Robin had said to do whenever he couldn't think straight. In the hopes that it might help him come up with what exactly he wasn't doing correctly.

His mind failed to really give him an answear however.

Anger began sinking back in, as he readied himself to throw the Kunai again, Robin quietly sighed at the sight of this.

The Tactician had hoped that Naruto would work out the problem himself, but it seemed he'd have to tell the young boy sooner rather then later.

He looked on in slight confusion when Naruto paused mid swing.

A moment earlier, Naruto was ready to just throw the weapon in his hand with no care of the result until he heard something.

" _Calm down!_ " A voice? The boy stopped his swing before looking around in confusion, the voice had sounded like a girls, so it couldn't of been Robin's.

"Who said that?" The boy mumbled, still looking around for the voices source, Robin continued to watch on in confusion and concern, was something wrong with the boy?

" _That doesn't matter right now._ " Naruto begged to differ as he still scanned the area for whoever was talking to him. " _Now, I suggest you get back into position and do as I say._ "

Naruto was about to shake his head and just ignore the voice, but something seemed to click in his mind that he should probably listen to it. He sighed as he got ready to throw the Kunai again.

" _Good, now adjust your arm to the left and lift it up abit._ " Lift it? Why would he need to lift it up? Regardless, he decided to indulge the voice and did as it said. " _Now, try throwing it again._ " He felt laughing at that, how was this gonna help?

That question almost immediately left Naruto's mind as the Kunai hit the center of the target.

Hell, he was utterly speachless at what he just witnessed. It had been that simple all along?

Feelings of happiness began filling him as Naruto was about to start jumping up and down in joy.

"AGAIN!"

Wait, what?

Those feelings, while still there, had been downsized quite abit as Naruto glanced over at his caretaker. "W-What?"

"You heard me, do it again." Robin spoke in an almost uncaring way, did his caretaker not care that he'd finally hit the center? "Don't take this the wrong way. I am happy that you've finally hit the center." Naruto sighed in relief, of course Robin cared, why was he worried in the first place? "But." Naruto's eyes opened fully once again to hear the rest of what Robin was going to say. "Hitting the center once out all the times you've done it today isn't good enough Naruto, or at least, it's not practical. You need to be able to land that perfect hit every time."

Naruto's face paled as he thought back to all the times he'd missed the center today. "E-every time?"

"Yes, after all, if you're going to become a Shinobi Naruto, then one day, you could very likely end up fighting in a war. And in times of war, or really any battle to be honest, a single missed shot can mean the death of someone you care about." Robin gave his words a minute to sink in, before deciding to play the card that would instantly re-energize his charge. "Besides, I doubt the Hokage ever misses when he throws a Kunai."

Sure, he had no evidence to back that statement, but seeing the look on the blondes face pretty much told him that his little remark had worked.

"ALRIGHT!" In a complete mood swing and burst of energy. Naruto dashed over to pull the Kunai out of the target and raced back to the firing line faster then he had any other time today. "IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN I'M NEVER GONNA MISS THE CENTER AGAIN ROBIN-NII, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto immediately threw the knife again after shouting that.

Only to have it hit the edge of the target.

"AGAIN!"

Well...Practice makes perfect, as they say.

* * *

Naruto panted as he laid down on the grass and stared up at the orange skies that signeled the coming of sunset. It was a rare thing for the boy to be exhausted but it seemed that a whole day of nonstop throwing Kunai at a target was enough to cause the boy to need rest.

"Five out of the hundreds that you threw." Robin stated calmly as he sat down next to the boy, while the man was displeased with the amount, it was better then nothing.

Naruto merely groaned in response. Robin allowed his charge to rest, the boy had worked hard today regardless of the results.

And so, they simply remained there in silence, looking up at the sky as the time passed.

"Hey, Robin-nii?"

Robin glanced toward the boy, wondering what the boy wanted to ask. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Did you hear anybody while I was training?" Robin tilted his head in confusion.

"No. Why?"

"Oh..." Naruto seemed to want to speak further, but the words never left his mouth. "No reason, just thought I heard somebody." Robin nodded in response, it wasn't uncommon for people to hear things that weren't really there in the first place. So he elected to not prey any further. "Hey, Robin-nii, can I ask you something?"

Curiosity spread across Robin's face as he turned to the blonde once again. "Sure, what is it?"

"What was it like for that friend of yours that became the leader of the place you're from, when he became the Exalt or whatever you called it?"

For a moment, Robin didn't really know how to respond. It had been a long time since Chrom became Exalt, or at least it felt like it had been a long time. "Well..." He began, thinking up what he was going to say as he went. "I'm sure he always knew that it was a possibility, the Exalt wasn't chosen based on their skills back home, it was more along the lines of heritage. Chrom's older sister had been the Exalt before him, but when she died, he was next in line for the thrown so to speak."

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled abit before speaking again. "So he didn't really have a choice, did he?"

"I suppose he didn't." Robin spoke while continuing to look at the sky, thought's of home drifting into his mind. "But at the same time, Ylisse was alot different compared to here Naruto. The Exalt wasn't the strongest person in the kingdom or even in the wisest. Some weren't even worthy of the title to begin with." Thought's of Gangrel flowed in his mind at that statement. "But sometimes, that didn't matter. Chrom and his sister didn't need to be any of those, because if you ask me, the only thing a ruler needs to be is compassionate."

"Compassionate?" Naruto questioned as he kept his eyes focused on Robin. Who proceeded to turn his head in order to face the blonde with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Naruto. If it weren't for Chrom, I would probably never even be here right now. Have I ever told you how he and I met?" Naruto quickly shook his head, "it was in a field, in the middle of the day if I had to guess. I was unconsisous, just laying there with amnesia, I would of been easy prey for any black hearted rogue. But Chrom helped me, and many others, he ever tried to help men that he considered his enemies. And Emmeryn was one of the kindest people I'd ever met, she cared so much for her people that she willingly sacrificed herself in order to stop the war." A tear ran down the Tactician's face as he turned back to look at the sky.

"Did it work?"

"In a way, yes." More tears began to roll down Robin's cheeks, not only due to the memories of Emmeryns death, but also slightly from the memories of home itself. "After she died, alot of the enemy Soldiers lost the will to fight. If not for her actions, then the war would of probably continued even longer then it had."

"Uh...Are you alright Robin-nii?" Naruto questioned, the childs voice filled with concern at the sight of his caretakers tears.

"I'm fine, just a bit homesick." A thought then crossed Robin's mind as he decided to ask his young charge a question of his own. "Naruto, I don't think I've ever asked you this, but why do you want to be Hokage so much?"

Naruto's face instantly lit up at the question. "Because everyone respects the Hokage!" Robin was taken aback at the simplicity of the answer, "so when I become the Hokage, I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!" Naruto quickly sat up and raised his fist into the air in a sudden burst of energy, if Robin didn't know any better then he'd probably think the boy hadn't been tired at all.

Robin simply sat there staring at Naruto, until he began to lightly chuckle. "I see," just as Naruto was about to speak, Robin continued. "That's certainly a fair enough reason, but it's not that simple Naruto." Naruto looked at the Tactician in confusion as the man explained. "Simply being the Hokage won't make people respect you, even if you do your best at it. Just because you're their leader will not mean you've earned their respect." Naruto looked down in dissapointment until Robin spoke once more. "But...it's definitely a step in the right direction." Happiness slowly began to return to Naruto's face. "And to strive for the top...while simple, is probably the best ambition anyone can have." The white haired man finally turned to the blonde child once again. "The important thing is to never forget your goal Naruto, and to never give up on it. Always keep a vision of it at the forefront of your mind, and prove anyone that thinks you won't be able to accomplish it wrong." He closed his eyes just as he gave the boy a large smile, "besides, I'm sure you'll become the Hokage one day, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly as he sat outside the academy building, after two full days of practicing with Robin, it was a miracle that he hadn't fallen asleep during class.

Well, not fully a miracle due to a certain someone, but it was still amazing none the less.

Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the area, noting that no one was nearby, Naruto decided that if their was ever going to be a chance for him to take a nap today, now was probably his best chance. So he laid back and slowly let his consisousness slip.

Nice and relaxing, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Wakey wakey Fishcake!" By the time he opened his eyes it was already to late, as ice cold water fell right onto his face.

"GAH!" Naruto screamed out as he jumped to his feet, the freezing water lingering on his body, making him cold right down to the bone. He looked forward at the sight of the person that just commited the deed. "M-M-Morgan-chan?!"

The girl in question quickly rose her arms up to the air and began laughing in joy. "Hahaha! The prank queen of Konoha strikes again! That's another point for me Fishcake!" She lowered her arms and clapped her hands in delight, closing her eyes and giving the blonde a wide smile. "What was the score again? Twenty five to twenty?" Her tone of voice easily hinted that it wasn't so much of a question and was more of a statement.

"T-That's not fair M-Morgan-chan! I w-was trying to s-sleep!" Naruto shivered from the cold as he spoke, while Morgan merely wagged her finger at him in response.

"Uh uh uh, there's nothing in the rules about not being allowed to attack a sleeping target! Just accept the facts Naruto, I've got an even bigger lead now~" Naruto merely grunted and turned away from the black haired girl. "Hey hey, don't you be sour. Bow to your prank queen!" Naruto begrudgingly did as she ask, giving the girl a small bow as she placed a hand on his head. "Now raise my loyal chump, and behold the glory of your queen and be reminded of how much better a prankster she is!"

This had all started out the day after Naruto had met Morgan, and the girl had pranked him, ever since it had become a contest between the two in order to see who could prank the other more.

"So, what's wrong with you today Fishcake? You're usually full of energy." The mischivous smile that the girl normally had left her face as she questioned her blonde friend.

"I was doing alot of training yesterday... And the day before." Morgan merely nodded at his answer while Naruto decided to ask a question of his own. "How'd you sneak up on me so easily anyway? I made sure no one was nearby!" Morgan's smile returned as she pretended to be confused by his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fishcake! All I did was walk up to you." Naruto was not convinced as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her real answer. "Ah, fine. Your no fun sometimes Fishcake! Alright, watch closely Fishcake." Morgan proceeded to stick her foot on a nearby wall and slowly began to lift her second leg up, Naruto was about to protest until he saw the result.

Instead of seeing her fall flat on the ground, she was standing perfectly sideways on the wall.

To say Naruto was amazed was a bit of an understatement.

"Hahaha! That's right Fishcake, be amazed by your queen and her skills!" Morgan laughed as the blonde did everything in his power to not let his jaw drop.

"H-H-How are you doing that?!" Naruto shouted, but was met with nothing but Morgan's pointer finger.

"A good ninja never reveals their tricks Naruto!" Morgan stepped off the wall and onto the ground again, smile still intact. "I'll give you a hint though~ It has to do with Chakra!"

"...Catra?"

Morgan's smile vanished in an instant. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever actually pay attention in class."

"H-Hey! I pay attention...I just forget a lot of it." Naruto attempted to defend himself, but it was clearly a failed effort as Morgan just shoke her head.

"Ah, Fishcake, Fishcake, Fishcake. I'm shocked you're not the deadlast anymore."

"Well, Robin-nii helps me a lot sometimes, he can't use the Chakra stuff though."

"...Rob...in?" Naruto suddenly noticed that Morgan's cheerful expression seemed to have dissapared and been replaced with a confused gaze. Almost as if something had clicked in her mind.

"Morgan-chan? Are you alright?" She shook her head and just looked at the blonde for a moment, until her smile finally returned.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine Fishcake, haha, nothings wrong with me!" Naruto nodded, but he still wasn't really convinced, it wasn't really normal for people to just start gazing forward for no real reason.

He decided to use this moment to change the subject. "So, who taught you who to do that anyway, Morgna-chan?"

"I don't know." Naruto sweatdropped at her completely nonchalant response, how could she say that so casually?

"What do you mean you don't know?" How could someone not know how they learned something like that?

"I don't remember." She spoke so cheerfully, it almost frightened Naruto with how she could say it like that. "I don't really remember anything until last year. Hell, I might never remember any of it." Naruto suddenly felt sorry for his friend, to have forgotten her entire life up until last year, and to have the possiblity of never remembering any of it, that had to feel somewhat heart breaking. "But, I don't really mind." Naruto looked at her in as if she'd grown a second head, why wouldn't she care about that? "Who knows, if I never lost my memories then I might of never met my adorable Fishcake."

Naruto couldn't resist letting a smile come to his face, he didn't know how he'd cope with something like losing his memories but seeing Morgan like this, it made him glad to see that she was able to be happy without them. A sudden thought then came to his mind. "Hey, Morgan-chan. If you don't care about getting your memories back, then...what's your goal?"

Morgan took a moment to blink before shifting back to her usual cheerful expression. "I'm gonna find my parents, that's the only thing I want more then anything else at this point!"

Naruto could only smile back as he raised a fist out towards Morgan. "Then I'll help you find em no matter what Morgan-chan! Dattebayo!"

"Hehe, thanks Fishcake!" It was at that moment that Naruto finally realized something.

"Damn it, Morgan-chan! I keep telling you it's Maelstrom, not Fishcake!"

"And you're always gonna be a Fishcake to me Fishcake!"

"That's not funny, cut it out already!"

"Then admit that I'm truly and have always been the better prankster!"

"NEVER!"

"Then I guess you're always gonna be nothing but a Fishcake~"

* * *

 **Authour's notes.**

 **Mostly a bonding chapter between Naruto and Robin and setting up the relationship between Naruto and Morgan. Nothing much else, unless you count the moment that Naruto heard a voice out of no where... Well, telling you anything involing that wouldn't be fair now would it? If you want to base things around the games support system then Naruto and Robin are basically at A rank now while him and Morgan are only at C.**

 **Before I get any flak for the 'five out of hundreds' line. No, that is not meant to mean that Naruto missed the target hundreds of times, it only means he missed the center of the target. Just throwing that out there incase someones gonna get angry about it. Ah, who am I kidding, someones gonna get mad about something regardless.**

 **Anyway, that's the end, you can go home now or whatever, I dunno. Have a good day/night peeps.**


End file.
